It is proposed that for the coming year the following studies will be conducted: 1. Continued study of the determination of serum alcohol using alcohol dehydrogenase. 2. Continued study of the determination of serum triglycerides using glycerol dehydrogenase. 3. Development of an electrochemical method to measure serum CPK activity. 4. Study the use of differential potentiometry in flowing streams using ion selective electrodes for measuring enzyme activity in blood serum. Items 1, 2, and 3 will all utilize the method of differential amperometry in flowing streams at tubular carbon electrodes.